Last Christmas
by snappleapple518
Summary: Klaus is feeling down in the dumps about Christmas and he stays home by himself on Christmas Eve. When he turns on the radio he gets an insight into his heartbreak that he never thought of before.


_Disclaimer: I do not own ASOUE or any of the characters in this story. I also have no claim whatsoever to the song "Last Christmas" It is a very nice song, though._

**Last Christmas:**

Klaus Baudelaire sat quietly on the couch and twirled a piece of bedraggled mistletoe between his thumb and index finger. Sighing, he dropped it, but though he looked down he made no motion to retrieve it.

It was Christmas Eve and Klaus was home by himself. He had been invited to the big Christmas party over at the Quagmire triplets' house. Though he had been questioned by Violet and Sunny as to his motives for staying behind, he wouldn't tell them. Or more, he couldn't tell them. He himself wasn't quite sure why he had stayed home. Somehow he felt as if he'd rather be home by himself, then in a house full of happy people wearing fake smiles.

So instead he sat wearing a normal blue sweatshirt and jeans, twirling his mistletoe like a love-sick puppy.

Klaus sat like this for a few minutes more and then he thought that as long as he wasn't going to go celebrate Christmas like he should, he might as well listen to some Christmas music to get himself in the mood.

He walked over to the radio that his sister, Violet, had made for him for his sixteenth birthday. He would always treasure it.

He twisted the knob for a second and then when he heard some suitable Christmas music he plopped back down on the couch and stretched out, ready to take a nap. That was, until the music caught his ear.

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year

To save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special (Special)

And all of a sudden he wasn't on his couch. He was on a submarine. He was thinking of a time, and a girl that he had not thought of in a long time.

He hadn't realized it at the time, but that night had been Christmas Eve.

He remembered as she'd walked through the glass. He remembered the guilt on her face.

He remembered what face had been on her suit… not the same face that was on his.

He remembered when she'd taken his hand and told him that "When you think of me, think of a food that you love very much." And he still did. Every time he ate his favorite food, chocolate pudding, her face seemed to pop up in the middle of it. He tried to stir it up, and think of other things, but those triangle glasses kept coming up. Why couldn't he forget about her?

He'd remembered when she'd pulled him into kiss him.

But most of all he'd remembered when she'd left.

When she'd left she'd taken a little piece of his heart- a piece that he felt maybe was destined to never get back.

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance

But you still catch my eye

Tell me baby

Do you recognize me?

Well, it's been a year

It doesn't surprise me

Merry Christmas

I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note sayin' 'I love you' and meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kiss me now

I know you'd fool me again

The thing that bothered Klaus was the fact that if she came back into his life now, he'd probably welcome her right back. He'd probably take her in his arms and tell her that he'd never let go.

How could he be so stupid?

After all the heartache she'd cause him… how could he want her back still?

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year

To save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special (Special)

Why would he want to give his heart to someone who he knew would break it like the broken window on the Queequeg?

How could he hold it out in his hands to her?

How could he?

And yet he did.

But he didn't have to.

And he shouldn't.

A crowded room

Friends with tired eyes

I'm hidin' from you

And your soul of ice

Oh my, I thought you were

Someone to rely on me?

I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A friend to discover with a fire in her heart

A girl under cover but you tore me apart

You tore me apart, ohh, ohh

Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Suddenly a face popped into his mind. And it was a face that he had recently seen. Not the face that had broken his heart.

He thought of the girl who was always kind to him; the girl who always knew what to say when no one else would; the girl with the deep brown eyes and the shy smile… the girl who cared about him. The girl that he'd carelessly dismissed when his heart had been broken in two.

At that moment he thought of Isadora Quagmire.

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year

To save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special (Special)

And this was when the doorbell rang.

Klaus sighed and walked slowly toward the door not wanting to let anyone in on his quiet Christmas.

And there she was.

Her head bent looking down at the doorstep.

And then she looked up.

Klaus was lost in the sea that her brown eyes were.

"Isadora…" he whispered, "Hey. What are you doing? You're supposed to be at your party."

"I, I know, but somehow…" she looked down at the ground, biting her lip, "I just thought… well why didn't you come, Klaus?" she asked.

"I just… well I just needed some down time I guess." He told her.

"Oh. Well what were you doing?" she asked him.

"Just thinking. Listening to some Christmas music."

"Oh."

And for a moment it was silent. Klaus realized self-consciously that their faces were very close.

And it was then that he bridged the gap.

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away (You gave it away)

This year

To save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special (Special)

"Klaus? Why?" she asked, looking up at him, after they broke apart.

He thought for a moment.

"Why? Well because this year I'm giving it to someone special." He told her simply.

"Huh? Giving me what?" Isadora asked confused.

"My heart." He said, slipping his hand into hers.

Isadora was silent, and then as she laid her head on his shoulder she whispered,

"I'll never break it."

And he knew it was true.

This year he really had given it to someone special.

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away (You gave it away)

This year

To save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special (Special)

_So what did you think? Can you say fluff? Well anyways, if you'd review that would really help me out. Thanks for reading!_

_Snappleapple518_


End file.
